The Interview
by ClickPick
Summary: Me interviewing the gayest idol group.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there.

I'm a new 'author' here. That explains the mistakes that you might have seen on my other fics. If you had read "School Idol Texting", well, about Nico-senpai's contact name on Maki-san's phone, it was suppose to be a heart but… I don't know! Its not my fault, its the editor!

3

3

See? That's a heart. Heart! Believe me...

Anyway, thank you for reading. And if you like, you can give me ideas on how to improve this. Just pm me or give this story a review.

* * *

**A talk with HONOKA KOUSAKA**

Me: Hello Kousaka-san

Honoka: Just call me Honoka :D

Me: Okay. Umm, thank you for accepting my request on interviewing you for today.

Honoka: Its okay! Helping others makes me happy.

Me: That is so kind of you.

Honoka: Really? Hehe.

Me: Yes. You're really a nice girl.

Honoka: Could you please tell that to my mother?

Me: Hahaha… Anyway, let's now proceed to our objection.

Honoka: Bring it on!

Me: First question, what is muse?

Honoka: Ahh, muse… Muse is a family. We might have different surnames, different parents, different houses but we still treat ourselves as sisters. We help each other, we share happiness with each other.

Me: That's beautiful. I hope Muse will still continue to shine.

Honoka: Thank you.

Me: What do you think the big problem that Muse had encountered?

Honoka: For me… Umm… Ah! That time… when we met ARISE. They are great. We got pressured for that. We even extended our training hours. But the hard part was when some of us loss hope, wanted to give up. We got scared. But then again, we fight the negative thoughts of ours. We found strength from each other. And our bond became stronger after that.

Me: ARISE… I've watched them perform before. And I must admit, they really are great.

Honoka: I know right! They're super great!

Me: I heard that Muse is a friend of ARISE, huh?

Honoka: Yup! Very. Tsubasa-san is nice. And beautiful. She's really beautiful… I've never seen a girl that beautiful...

Me: Hahaha. I know

Honoka: Do you… Do you like her? I mean, you know… Like her?

Me: Ahh… Who wouldn't? Right? Ha ha ha.

Honoka: ANSWER ME.

Me: Aah! MAYBE?

Honoka: YES OR NO?!

Me: N-nooo…

Honoka: *sigh* Thank goodness. I thought you'll gonna be one of my rivals. Hahahaha! We're cool now.

Me: Y-you must *gulp* have liked her a lot…

Honoka: Its because she's amazing! Not to mention how good she performs at every stages.

Me: Do you personally know her?

Honoka: Yes, in fact, we're already on the exchanging-cheesy-messages stage. Kyaaa~ am I allowed to share this to you?

Me: Don't mind me. You looked like enjoying.

Honoka: …Hahaha. I can't help it. Just talking about her makes me happy. I don't even know why.

Me: What do you mean?

Honoka: I-I don't know!

Me: Hahaha… Lets move on to our interview.

Honoka: Ah you're right! I almost forgot about that.

Me: Sooo… How do you manage your time? I mean, you're an idol and a student, right? What do you normally do when this two demands your attention at the same time?

Honoka: Truthfully, Umi-chan's been helping me a lot. She's like my personal trainer, always keeping me on tracks. I'm not the hardworking girl that others might thought of me. I'm actually lazy. Hahaha.

Me: Ooh? Tell me about it.

Honoka: Hey! You're being sarcastic.

Me: No, not at all.

Honoka: Mou…

Me: Alright. This will be the last question.

Honoka: Okay!

Me: If I give you two tickets to go to Disneyland…

Honoka: Why Disneyland?

Me: Umm. I thought you might like to go there…

Honoka: I'm not a kid!

Me: Alright, alright. Where do you want to go?

Honoka: Umm, how about… Hawaii.

Me: Hawaii?

Honoka: Yup!

Me: Okay! If I give you two tickets to go to Hawaii, who will be the other one that you would like to come wit-

Honoka: Tsubasa-san!

Me: Ah, wait! Think about it first. Hahaha

Honoka: I did think about it.

Me: Eh?

Honoka: If I ask Yukiho to go with me, Arisa will surey miss her. If I ask mom, dad will get lonely at night. For Umi-chan, she will not go, not without Kotori-chan. Same goes for the other Muse members.

Me: Well, what about the other ARISE members? Will they get jealous for taking away their Kira Tsubasa?

Honoka: I didn't think so.

Me: Why's that?

Honoka: Tsubasa-san once told me that she felt like the third-wheel on the group.

Me: So that means...

Honoka: ?

Me: Toudou-san and Yuuki-san, they are a thing?!

Honoka: A what?

Me: Oh my fucking god. My ship! Shit its sailing. Omgomgomgomgomgomg. *faints

Honoka: Aah! Are you alright? Hey, wake up. I still need to prepare for a dinner with Tsubasa-san. *sigh

* * *

**A talk with KOTORI MINAMI and UMI SONODA**

Me: Thank you so much for coming Sonoda-san and Minami-san!

Umi: Thank you for having us.

Kotori: Thank you~

Me: _Shit its KotoUmi. Heaven..._

Umi: Are you saying something? Sorry. I can't hear you.

Me: N-no! Nothing. Hahaha...

Kotori: Hahaha...

Me: Ehem. So, let's get started.

Kotori: Hai!

Me: _C-cute... _Ah. Please introduce yourselves first.

Kotori: Umi-chan!

Umi: Y-yes?!

Kotori: You can go first. Hehe.

Umi: Okay. Hello everyone. My name is Umi Sonoda, a member of Muse. Nice to meet you all. *bows

Kotori: She's also the one making the lyrics of our songs. Amazing right?

Umi: A-ah! Its not that amazing. Compared to your work. No one can make a beautiful costumes as much as you do.

Kotori: Hehe.. That's embarrasing Umi-chan. Don't just go saying that infront of everyone.

Me: _KotoUmi... _Ah! Please do continue!

Umi: I-I'm done. Its your turn now Kotori.

Kotori: But you didn't show them your signature move!

Umi: M-my what?!

Kotori: You know, your 'Love Arrow Sh-

Umi: Aahhh! Stop that!

Kotori: But its cute!

Umi: Its not...

Kotori: Well, I think its cute. You think so too right?

Me: Yes!

Kotori: See?

Umi: Wait, you already saw that?

Me: Yes. Found it on a blog of 'Number 1 Super Idol'

Umi: Its on the internet?!

Me: Y-yes...

Umi: ...

Me: *gulp

Kotori: Hahaha... I think I'll introduce myself now. Hello. I'm Kotori Minami, a member of Muse.

Me: _Minami-san's so cute. Omg. I should call the police. This girl is killing me!_

Kotori: Umm, who are you talking to?

Umi: You whisper too much.

Me: I'm sorry. Ehem. Okay. Lets get down to business.

Kotori, Umi: *nods

Me: Kousaka-san, Minami-san and Sonoda-san are childhood friends right? So you must know each other more than the other Muse members.

Kotori: Hmm.

Me: What did you thought on when Kousaka-san just started wanting to form an idol group? Did you disagree?

Umi: Honestly, I thought that idea was foolish. And we don't even know anything about idol stuffs at that time. I don't find myself having interest on those things. I'm just not... you know…

Kotori: But we talked about it and still continue the plan. We also convinced Umi-chan to come join us. She's the cutest on us three so it would be a waste if she did not join.

Umi: Cu-cutest?!

Kotori: You might not know it but you have so many fans because of your cuteness… including me.

Umi: …Aahh

Me: _Shit. Things just got real here. I need another camera._

Kotori: Waaaah~ Umi-chan's blushing~

Umi: _Please_ stop it. /

Kotori: Hehe

Umi: L-let's just proceed to the next question.

Me: No no please continue.

Umi: Eh?

Me: Ah I'm sorry. I got distracted. Sooo, Minami-san…

Kotori: ?

Me: How do you feel about winning the poll on _Love Live! School Idol Festival _game and to have your UR Card be given free to all of the players?

Kotori: Ah the English Version. Of course I'm happy. I never expected to win and I never thought that I'm that popular on other countries. I wasn't actually eager to know who win like Nico-chan because I thought Honoka will win…

Me: Why so?

Kotori: Well, she's the center. When we talk about Muse, first thing you will think about is Honoka. She stood out more than I do. Energetic and always happy. Who would not like that kind of person, right?

Me: But you had won. Don't think of yourself lightly.

Umi: …That's right. The UR is cu-…nice.

Kotori: Hehe. Thank you

Me: Its really cute. When I received it, I immediately increased its level and add it to the Pure Team.

Umi: So you play it too…

Me: Uh huh. I have two URs. Both Minami-san

Kotori: Really? Woooow…

Umi: Lucky.

Me: Umm, I also have two SR Sonoda-san.

Kotori: Ooh. My cards are all Umi-chan!

Umi: …

Me: …huh?

Umi: Wait what? All?! As in all?!

Kotori: Yup. Wanna see?

Umi: Aaahhh! Kotori! Its embarrasing!

Kotori: No its not. My cards are beautiful.

Umi: Eeehhh…

Kotori: Umi-chan you're blushing again~

Me: _More…_

Umi: Mou…

Kotori: Hehe

Umi: Why do you keep on teasing me today?

Kotori: I'm not teasing you at all Umi-chan. You are really cute.

Umi: Ahh! Stop!

Me: _MORE…_

Kotori: Umi-chan

Umi: W-what?

Kotori: I want to… see your cards…

Umi: Eh?! You can't.

Kotori: Umi-chan…

Umi: Aah…

Kotori: Umi-chan!

Umi: N-no. Don't you do it. Don't you dare do it.

Kotori: But…

Umi: No.

Kotori: But!

Umi: Nooo…

Kotori: Umi-chan… onegai!

Umi: A-ah! Y-you can't… No… Please take my phone and look on my cards that is all you. You can also take a look on my tab. I also play SIF on those.

Kotori: Hehe. Thank you~

Me: *nosebleeds You two are such great 'friends'

Umi: You're bleeding?!

Kotori: Aahhh… I can't do first aids. That was just costumes!

Umi: What… are you talking about?

Kotori: SIF. Waaaah! Let's call Maki-chan!

Me: Don't worry. I'm fi- *faints

Kotori: Aahhh! Umi-chan!

Umi: We need a medic here!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy birthday Hanayo-san. :)

* * *

A talk with **RIN HOSHIZORA**

Me: Thank you for coming Hoshizora-san.

Rin: You're so formal nyaa

Me: We need to be professional. Hahaha...

Rin: But its not right. We're friends, right?

Me: _CUTE! _Ah of course

Rin: Then, call me by my name, nya!

Me: Okay. Ho-I mean Rin-san...

Rin: Ehh? You got it wrong...

Me: Ehem. Anyway, today you're going to be very truthful as I throw you some questions that the fans want to know. Is that okay for you, Rin-san?

Rin: Let's begin nya!

Me: That's the spirit. Okay. You're really energetic.

Rin: Hai!

Me: Do you think you can surpass Kousaka-san by using that overflowing energy of yours?

Rin: Eh? What's with that question?

Me: Rin-san, you need to answer that.

Rin: But... I don't want to surpass anything except my weaknesses. Honoka-chan and I might have the same traits but Honoka-chan is different from Rin. Honoka-chan can do things that Rin can't do. I also have skills that Honoka-chan do not have. So that makes us equal.

Me: So you're saying that no one is much powerful than the other?

Rin: That's right nya!

Me: That may be right. Nice answer.

Rin: Hehe. Thanks nya. Kayo-chin taught me well.

Me: Kayo-chin? You mean Koizumi-san?

Rin: Yes! The cute and shy Kayo-chin. She's really cute, and shy, but that makes her so cute. Kayo-chin...

Me: Ahh.. Ha ha...

Rin: I miss Kayo-chin, nya. Why did you not interview her with me?

Me: That's because of what happened to my interview on Sonoda-san and Minami-san.

Rin: Why? What happened nya?

Me: Ahh... I got... Distracted. But it was only for a little time. LITTLE TIME, BELIEVE ME.

Rin: You're unfair, nya. :(

Me: I... I'm really sorry.

Rin: ...

Me: _My God, Rin's so damn cute. Shit. _Ehem. Okay. Next question.

Rin: Okay...

Me: Eh... You know, Rin-san...

Rin: ?

Me: ...Give me five minutes. I'll get your 'Kayo-chin'.

Rin: Really?! Waaaah! Thank you very much nya!

Me: ...Just dont be too gloomy, okay? You're making me feel guilty.

Rin: Hehe. Sorry.

Me: Okay. Now, excuse me. I need to contact Koizumi-san.

Rin: *holds the hem of my shirt* T-thank you very much nya.

Me: _Fuck is she blushing?! The heck, she stuttered! God bless this cute creature! _

Rin: Is there something wrong? Waaaah! Your nose is bleeding!

* * *

*an hour later

A talk with **RIN HOSHIZORA **and **HANAYO KOIZUMI**

Me: Sorry for the all the trouble, Rin-san.

Rin: Its okay nya. At least Kayo-chin is here~

Hanayo: Hehe Rin-chan

Me: _Damn. Two cuties in front of me. _So, lets start again, shall we?

Rin, Hanayo: Hai!

Me: Since Koizumi-san just arrived, why don't you give us a little information about yourself?

Hanayo: *nods Hello. My name is Hanayo Koizumi. Glad to meet you all.

Me: ...Talk about little info. Anyway, lets continue. Rin-san?

Rin: Nya?

Me: You're really different now that Koizumi-san is here. Haha. You seemed much brighter than earlier.

Rin: ...Hehe... Maybe its because of Kayo-chin. Whenever I'm beside her, I feel like a person with full of energy. She's the source of my strength, I guess. She always feel so reliable. When I need help, Kayo-chin is there. When I am feeling down, Kayo-chin pulls me up and hugs me tight, giving me comforting warmth.

Hanayo: Rin-chan... *blushes

Rin: Thank you so much Kayo-chin.

Hanayo: ...Don't worry. I-I'm always... Always here for you.

Rin: Kayo-chin...

Me: *teared up

Rin: Promise me you will never ever leave my side, nya.

Hanayo: Hehe. Hai. I promise.

Rin: Kayo-chiiiiiiiin!

Hanayo: Ahhh! Don't go jumping on me like that. We almost fell.

Rin: Hehe. Sorry.

Me: _Best love story ever._

Rin: I want to thank you too Interviewer-chan.

Me: A-ah?

Rin: Thank you for bringing Kayo-chin here.

Me: Ah. No problem. As long as you two are happy.

Rin: Hehe. Goodbye now. Kayo-chin and I need to go.

Me: W-what?! You can't. We're not done yet.

Hanayo: B-but the 1hour-time-interview is done.

Me: N-no!

Hanayo: S-sorry but... The time when you where bleeding consumed the time for the interview. I'm really sorry...

Me: E-eh?

Rin: Its okay, nya! You can always interview us anytime... Well, not anytime. We have classes. Hahaha...

Me: ...

Rin: So, we're going now, nya. Thank you!

Hanayo: Thank you for you hard work.

*door closes

Me: ... THE HECK! THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT YOU CALL AN INTERVIEW! *sigh* Well, atleast those two are happy. Maybe I'll start shipping them. Hehe.

* * *

A talk with **MAKI NISHIKINO**

Me: Good evening Nishikino-san.

Maki: Good evening too.

Me: _Maki's intimidating. _*gulps* Okay. Lets start with an introduction.

Maki: Okay. I'm Maki Nishikino, first year student of Otonokizaka and also a member of Muse. Glad to meet you all.

Me: You're really serious, huh.

Maki: W-what do you mean by that?

Me: _She stuttered. _You were known to be the cool and composed member of Muse. Not to mention your blessed brains. You're almost a genius.

Maki: O-okay...

Me: Ehem. I guess that irritate you a bit. Lets forget that.

Maki: You sound so boring back there.

Me: ...What?

Maki: Rin told me about you. She said that you were a nice and funny person. I don't know Rin could lie.

Me: A-ah... Haha... Sorry for that..

Maki: Okay okay. Lets start the interview.

Me: Okay.. Nishikino-san won at the _School Idol Festival _poll.

Maki: ?

Me: You know, the Christmas theme. The free UR for the gamers.

Maki: Oh. That.

Me. Yeah. How do you feel about that?

Maki: Good, I guess. Its not like I was excited about it.

Me: Really?

Maki: Are you... Leaning to me?

Me: Nishikino-san, I heard from one of your co-members that you're a real TSUNDERE.

Maki: Eh?! Damn you, Nico-chan...

Me: Huh? I did not say that it was Yazawa-san.

Maki: E-eh? Oh...

Me: What makes you think that it was her?

Maki: Well... She once told me that I'm a... Tsundere... But that is not true! She always teases me! She's so childish to be a senior at all. Mou...

Me: Does she annoys you?

Maki: Yes! She's freaking annoying!

Me: Well then, do you not like her?

Maki: Huh?... Of-of course not... I don't dislike Nico-chan...

Me: So, do you like her?

Maki: E-eh. Mayb-wait a minute. The heck is with this interview!

Me: Ah so close...

Maki: Wha... What the heck!

Me: Hehe. I guess geniuses can be fooled too.

Maki: *sigh* How much time does this interview take?

Me: About an hour.

Maki: God. That long...

Me: Oh cmon. This will be interesting.

Maki: For you, maybe. You're a pervert.

Me: Hahaha. I'll pretend I didn't heard that. Okay. Next one. Except for the first years, who is the most closest to you on Muse?

Maki: Eh... That will be... Umm..

Me: Hehe. Who is it?

Maki: Why are you getting excited about this?!

Me: Cause I really want to know~

Maki: Its... Ah! Honoka!

Me: ...Kousaka-san?

Maki: Yes. She was the first one to approach me. When I was playing the piano at the vacant room. I was freaked out by the way she approached me. I showed her my stubborn side but she still did not give up and pleaded for me to compose their first song. I thought that when I finished it, she would let me go. I honestly felt lonely, but... She was still there, asking me to join their group.

Me: Oh, that's very nice. Then what about Yazawa-san?

Maki: E-eh?

Me: I know Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san have a special relationship.

Maki: W-what?! Why her?!

Me: Well, she was the first one to break your walls.

Maki: O-oh. Really?

Me: And you two get along so well.

Maki: ...Are you sure?

Me: Lets not forget about the times when Yazawa-san is very mad. You're really brave to keep her from beating anyone up.

Maki: Hmm...

Me: You two are so obvious.

Maki: Really?

Me: So, what can you say about her?

Maki: ...Nico-chan. Even though we always fight, I somewhat find her interesting. There was this last time when we went to her family's apartment. Her sisters and little brother thought that we're the back-up dancers of the Super Idol Nico-Nii. I was really mad of that. How could she do that? I mean, what the heck is with her? But... After she explained... I just realized something... Nico-chan is a great onee-chan. She wanted to be the best sister for the children. She's willing to give up everything, just to see her family happy.

Me: Yazawa-san rarely shows this side of her.

Maki: ...I guess I'm lucky.

Me: *nods*

Maki: I got the feeling that you only wanted me to talk about Nico-chan.

Me: A-ah. Hahaha. That's not true.

Maki: You just stopped me from talking about Honoka.

Me: That's because I dont ship you with her!

Maki: ...Excuse me?

Me: Do you like Kousaka-san? As in like?

Maki: What?! I-I don't get you!

Me: Answer meeeeeee.

Maki: Okay! No! Sheesh. Stop whining.

Me: Good. How about Hoshizora-san?

Maki: Now its Rin? *sigh

Me: Just answer please.

Maki: Rin's my bestfriend. What the hell?

Me: Yuuki-san?

Maki: What the?! When did Anju-san became close to me?! I haven't even talked to ARISE ever since the last Love Live!

Me: ...I guess rumors aren't true.

Maki: And scary.

Me: Haha. Okay. I also heard a rumor about you and Yazawa-san having a date late at night.

Maki: W-what? _Someone saw us?!_

Me: You're wearing a red and blue colored hoodie. I forgot about Yazawa-san's clothes but I remembered her wearing heels.

Maki: ...How...How much do you know about that date?

Me: Hehe. I also know about the baked potato thing. When Muse was split into three groups and went camping to get some inspiration. You're paired up with Ayase-san and Yazawa-san, right?

Maki: How did you know that?! Are you some kind of a stalker?!

Me: No. I just have an amazing source.

Maki: You're freaking me out.

Me: Hehe.

Maki: Don't hehe me. Pervert.

Me: Nishikino-san.

Maki: E-eh. Why did you get so serious now?

Me: This will be the last question for today. I want you to be really truthful this time.

Maki: You think that I'm lying to you?

Me: Not like that. I just want you to answer me with all your heart.

Maki: Ahh. Okay.

Me: When is Nishikino-san and Yazawa-san's wedding? I heard that Yazawa-san gave you a ring and you once wore it on your ring finger.

Maki: ...

Me: Yazawa-san's sweet, right? Ahh young love.

Maki: ...

Me: Please give me an invitation, alright? Dont forget about the poor little me.

Maki: ..._what the hell?_

Me: What? Sorry. Can't hear you.

Maki: I said WHAT THE HELL?!

Me: Haaa! Please don't get mad, Nishikino-san!

Maki: YOU'RE A GODDAMN CREEP. STALKER! PERVERT!

Me: Sorry! I'm really sorry!

Maki: I WILL NOT LET YOU MEET MY NICO-CHAN. YOU WILL NEVER GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS ON HER. REMEMBER THAT! *storms out of the room*

Me: ...what? WHAT? NOOOO! I WANT TO MEET YAZAWA-SAN! I'M REALLY SORRY NISHIKINO-SAAAAAAAAN. *cries


End file.
